


Protection

by awkward_radar_tech



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Depression, F/M, Hux is a good man, Modern AU, Thoughts of death, body image issues, if he could protect you from all the problems in the world he would, very caring and loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: You’re having a bad mental health day, barely getting through the day when one comment throws you over the edge. Hux, being the ever attentive man he is, notices there is something wrong when he doesn’t hear from you. He reaches out and invites you over the next day for some much needed care.





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Because I’m unable to write happy (which both the final part of This Too Shall Pass and the next part of AAT are) when my depression is worst, and constantly desire love and affection, I wrote this over the past 2 days.   
> **Please do not read if you are triggered by thoughts of death, wanting to run away, body image issues, or just regular ol’ depression.**

Brains are stupid and complicated and can screw things up easily, a fact that you knew way too well. Your day had been pretty much fine, although you were stalked by the knowledge that too many sad changes were happening in your life all at once. All it took to bring you down was a single off-handed comment from your family and you were done for. Your brain went off, pointing out every little thing that could be and was wrong with you. You were too big, you find yourself often looking at other girls thinking they are about the same size as you before you realize you are probably double that, and then you remember how you looked at your smallest, still technically overweight and not close to the girls’ sizes, but you looked sickly even though you weren’t sick; you were never sure if your family actually liked and cared about you or if they just put up with you; you could be blunt without noticing until later that you probably hurt the person you were talking to; depression and anxiety dictated how you could live your life. You wanted to disappear, run away without a word and never come back, maybe even just fall asleep and not wake up. You felt like nobody would ever love you or be attracted to you. All you wanted to do was hibernate until your brain got better.

It was 1 am now and you had your eyes closed, tossing and turning, willing sleep to overtake you so you would no longer think, and then your phone buzzed. A text from Hux.

**Hey baby doll. You normally text me about your day and ask about mine, but you didn’t today, is everything alright**

You contemplated answering it, but finally decided to respond.

_No not really. My dad made another jab at me not having a job and that anything I buy is actually his. And my sister just stuck the knife in further_

**Oh kitten, please don’t beat yourself up over that. You know I’ll buy you anything you want or need.**

_Not everything I want and need can be bought, Hux_

**What else do you need, I’ll do my best to provide**

_Well I want my brain to go back to normal. And I want to know that one day I will be loved and be found attractive by somebody._

**My dear, I love you and find you wildly attractive. And I can set you up with a drs appointment to see about your brain.**

_You love me and find me attractive_

**I do indeed. It is why I have no qualms about buying you anything you want.**

**Do you want to come over tomorrow for some love and affection? I’m already set to work from home**

_Are you sure_

**Of course I am**

_Okay. What time_

**Whenever you want baby doll**

_Alright. See you tomorrow Hux_

**See you tomorrow kitten :)**

Hux always seemed to sense when things weren’t okay, and his name coming up on your phone screen was always a delight. You set an alarm for the morning and went to sleep, looking forward to spending the day with Hux.

You were at his house by 10 am, ringing the doorbell and patiently waiting for him to open the door. When he opened the door holding a single rose for you, all the emotions you were holding in came out, and you immediately moved to hug him while beginning to cry. He pushed the door closed and let the rose drop in favor of comforting you, wrapping his arms around your back, rubbing light circles where his hands landed, and kissing your head.

“It is alright my darling, you’re safe here. I’ll never hurt you. I’ll be your protection for all the world throws at you.”

You nodded into his chest, enjoying the fact he was wearing your favorite, and his softest, house coat.

“And when you are ready, I have some of your favorite breakfast items ready in the kitchen. I figured you would get here early with how you sounded last night.”

You took another few minutes to just cry and enjoy Hux’s loving embrace before looking up at him. He smiled down at you, and you did your best to return it.

“Last night you said you loved me.”

“I did in fact say that. I’ve told you that multiple times before, did you forget my dear?”

“I think I did. I had convinced myself nobody would ever love me or find me attractive.”

“Oh no, my darling, I love you so much, and you are wildly attractive. I promise to spend today making sure you will never forget it. Are you ready to eat, my love?”

“Yeah.”

Sitting at the kitchen bar, Hux handed you a plate full of all your favorite breakfast foods, and a glass of your favorite drink. You were amazed that he remembered all of this. He really did care.

“Here you go, baby doll. You don’t have to eat it all, but I want to make sure you eat enough.”

You nodded and began to eat while Hux fixed himself a plate and sat next to you. You ate in silence, savoring every bite. You ate everything on your plate, and drank two full glasses, leaving you full and satisfied. Hux silently lead you out of the kitchen and to his couch in the living room once you finished. He sat down and patted the spot next to him for you to sit down. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders when you sat down and you rested your head on his shoulder.

He kissed your head, “Hey baby doll?”

You lifted your head up, “Yes, Hux?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

He leaned in and kissed your lips, which you happily returned. You could never get enough of his soft kisses, they were one of your favorite things and you still got butterflies in your stomach whenever he starts. He moved your legs so they were draped across his lap to help with the angle you had to turn your body. The combination of the sweet kisses and him holding you brought back your tears, causing you to break the kisses. 

Hux wiped at your tears with his thumb, “Oh darling, what is wrong? Why are you crying my dear?”

You took a few deep breaths before speaking, “I just… you just make me feel so loved, and I just couldn’t keep the tears in.”

“I love you so much, and I’m glad you feel it,” he began to kiss your cheeks, kissing away the tears as they came out of your eyes, and hugged you tightly.

He never told you to stop crying like others have, he only made sure you were okay and what the reason was, and then let you finish. If you wanted his comfort he gave it to you, if you wanted him to sit on the other side of the couch he did, if you wanted to cry alone he let you be alone but checked on you every so often. You wish you could be around him all the time, but you couldn’t just move out with no job, your family would be suspicious.

For now you would just enjoy sitting on his lap, letting your emotions sort themselves out, and then enjoy the rest of the day being loved and cared for, being given plenty of hugs and kisses and a bit more. You would talk to him about a plan for moving out eventually. He was your protection from the world and you would be forever grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
